ACW Fusion 2017
Card ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. Edward Elric ACW Impulse Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Hiei Title vs. Career Match for the ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Ash Ketchum Impulse Road to Destiny Championship Briefcase Kakuro (h) w/Gaara vs. Naruto Uzumaki ACW Glamor X Championship Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Samus Aran ACW Intercontinental Championship Dark Magician © vs/Yugi Muto vs. Solid Snake w/Gary Oak ACW Excel Tag Team Championship; If Tatsumi or General Esdeath interfere during the match, Night Raid will lose the titles on the spot! Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) © vs. Kazumi Muto & Hibiki Toki ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © vs. White Tigers or Knight of Zodiac ACW Cruiserweight Championship Goten © vs. Roy ACW Direct Ino Yamanaka vs. Juri Sanada White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) vs. Knights of the Zodiac (Seiya & Ikki); Winners face Shoryuken for the Impulse Tag Team Titles later on the event. Fusion2K17Preshow.jpg Fusion2K17Preshow2.jpg Fusion2K17ACWImpulseTagTeamChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17ACWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17ACWExcelTagTeamChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17ACWIntercontinentalChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17ACWGlamorXChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17NarutovKankuro.jpg Fusion2K17ACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17ACWImpulseChampionship.jpg Fusion2K17ACWExcelChampionship.jpg Results *P2. Diane tries to interfere during the match but stopped by Mighty Yukiko. *3. Samus attacks Reiko post-match including nailing her with the Glamor X Championship belt. Samus continues the assault until Revy made her shocking return. Samus got distracted until Reiko took her down and Revy enters the ring as she beating the living hell out of Samus. Revy continues the assault until she KO'd Samus with the Stroke. *4. Before the match started, Dark Magician attacks Solid Snake from behind. During the match, Gary Oak helps his client throughout the match including giving Snake a steel chair behind the referee's back as Snake uses the chair on Dark Magician. Later in the match, Yugi Muto took out Gary Oak before the referee orders Yugi to return backstage. *6. During the match, Gaara distracted Naruto but Naruto took out Gaara via a top rope dive. Later in the match, Gaara distracted Naruto again as Naruto turns around and Kankuro took Naruto down with the Poison Claw. *7. During the match, Joe was about to finish Ash but distracted by a returning Miroku the Monk. Ash then took down Joe as Miroku was distracting Joe then heads backstage. After the match, Ash looks at the crowd one last time but Joe came back in the ring and out of nowhere, Joe shook hands with Ash as Joe leaves the ring. Ash take one last look at the crowd as he leaves the ring and heads backstage. But out of nowhere, Joe nails Ash with the Television Championship belt then heads backstage as a bloody Ash Ketchum lays out on the entrance stage. *8. The match ended in disqualification after Hiei hit multiple steel chair shots onto Sasuke. After the match, Hiei set a table in the ring, then set it on fire and hits a Northern Lights Suplex onto Sasuke through the flaming table. Hiei leaves the ring as he got a evil grin on his face. *9. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) try to interfered in the match as Edward Elric and Akuma is waiting for them to take them down. But then General Esdeath came out and ordered Night Raid to stand down as Night Raid answered to Esdeath's orders as they walk through the crowd. Miscellaneous *Dan Hibiki talked to both Chiaotzu and his girlfriend, Asuka Kazama at separate times backstage. *Monkey D. Luffy made his return and announces to Impulse General Manager Goku that he entering into the Impulse Title Picture. Goku then told Luffy that he will an official announcement regarding the Impulse title situation next week on Impulse #83. *Asuka Kazama and Ikumi Mito have intense words between them before a catfight broke loose between them but the catfight didn't happen. *Excel General Manager Roger Smith was pissed of Night Raid running amok Excel the past several months so orders Tatsumi that he and General Esdeath are banned from ringside during the Excel Tag Team Championship Match. Roger then orders Tatsumi that he and Esdeath interfere, then he will strips Lubbock & Wave of the Excel Tag Titles and awarded to Kazuki Muto & Hibiki Tokai on the spot. Tatsumi then warns Roger Smith that it will be order around here for the right people. *Impulse General Manager Goku was walking backstage until he stops by Goten then suddenly slaps Goku across the face then leaves as Goku looks disgusted or surprise of his son's actions. *A promo of Jean-Jacques Leroy was shown during the event and the promo also reveal that J.J. Leroy will debut on Impulse next week. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2017